A Fox in Soul Reaper's Clothing
by E. Wojo
Summary: Bleach/Naruto crossover. In the few days before Ichigo and the others go to rescue Rukia, Urahara asks a former shinigami legend to help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach and Naruto don't belong to me.They belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Zanpaktou talking"**

A Fox in Soul Reaper's Clothing

Prologue

Kisuke Urahara walked down the street from his shop hoping that he was making the right decision. His original intention was just sending Yoruichi to help Ichigo and the others rescue Rukia. However he realised that even if Ichigo regained his soul reaper powers he would be nowhere near ready fight captain level soul reapers. Kisuke then decided to ask for the aid of the one ex-soul reaper who could stand up to even General Yamamoto himself. Kisuke then walked into a apartment complex, up 2 flights of stairs and down the hall to a open door. "I sensed you approach Urahara. Come in and close the door." Kisuke did as he was told and turned around to find himself face to face with the man he was seeking. The very first captain of Squad 3 and the 2nd most powerful soul reaper in the history of Soul Society, Naruto Uzumaki.

"What brings Kisuke Urahara to my humble doorstep? Obviously it's not to peddle his wares." Naruto said with a smirk on his face. His blue eyes staring deep into Urahara's soul. Urahara sighed and explained the whole story to him. After hearing the whole story Naruto frowned, walked around till he was behind Kisuke and promptly smacked him upside his head knocking off his hat. "You're going to send 4 human children into one of Soul Society's most guarded places and rescue a condemned prisoner all by themselves. Do they have fucking death wishes?" Naruto said. Kisuke waved his hands in front of himself and said "No they don't they really want to rescue their friend." Naruto closed his eyes and smirked 'Those that abandon their friends are lower than trash. I remember those words as if they were first spoken to me yesterday.' "I'll help." He said. Urahara smiled "Good. I'll train Ichigo and in a month's time..." "I'll be the one training him Urahara. If I left his training up to you he'd be no stronger than a third seat. Under my training he will handle lieutenants easily maybe even the weakest of the current captains."

Kisuke nodded and picked his hat off the ground. "All right. Come by the shop in three days. I have to restore his soul reaper powers." He then left the apartment leaving Naruto all alone. Naruto smirked as he went into his bedroom and opened his closet door revealing a 3 foot long box. He opened the box to reveal a katana in a red scabbard. "Well furball, looks like we have work to do." The sword pulsed which made Naruto's smirk grow wider. "You're hungry for blood aren't you. Well then we'll see if this Ichigo is worth our time."

Next Chapter Naruto trains Ichigo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bleach and Naruto don't belong to belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Zanpaktou talking"**

A Fox in Soul Reaper's Clothing

Chapter 1: The Teacher from Hell

Naruto walked into the Urahara Shoten expecting someone to greet him but instead there was a letter with instructions on how to get to the underground room. 'Idiot. I remember where to go. I swear for such a genius Urahara is a fucking moron.' Naruto went down to the underground room and walked up to Urahara's 3 assiatants. "Welcome Captain Uzamaki, it's good to see you again after all this time." The tallest of the three said. "Thank you Tessai but I'm not a captain anymore. Not a for a long time. Well it appears it's time for me to take over Ichigo's training." Naruto said with a sinister smirk appearing on his face making the 3 assistants gulp and step away from him. He thrust his hand out and shouted "Hadou 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down!" A huge ball of blue fire started towards where Urahara and Ichigo were.

Speaking of them, Urahara was just finishing telling Ichigo about his new teacher when he noticed the huge kido blast coming right at them. "Well good luck to you and don't die." Urahara said as he jumped away. Ichigo turned to see the ball of blue fire coming at him and yelled out "SHIT!" before he jumped out of the way just as the ball exploded leaving behind a huge crater.

Ichigo looked at the crater with with a shocked expression. "What the hell..." he stated to say before another voice interupted him "Shinigami Lesson Number 1: Kido." Naruto then started blasting kido after kido at Ichigo who kept dodging by the seat of his pants. "Shinigami Lesson 2: Zenjutsu." Naruto said as he appeared in front of Ichigo swinging his sword forcing Ichigo to block. After a couple of swings Naruto managed to disarm Ichigo. "Shinigami Lesson Number 3: Hakudo." Naruto said as he started attacking Ichigo with his bare hands.

Ichigo started fighting back only for Naruto to dodge every one of his attacks. "Hold still and fight." Ichigo shouted as Naruto smirked. "Anyone ever tell you 'You sound like that Nero guy in Devil May Cry 4.' He said as he dodged another fist. "Now that I think about it. You sound like a former power ranger." Ichigo stopped attacking and said "What are you talking about?" Naruto smirked again and disappeared. Ichigo looked around as Naruto shouted "Secret Forbidden Hakudo Technique: 1000 years of Pain and Suffering." Ichigo then felt a sharp object jab itself up his ass and jumped high in the air. He actually jumped high enough to smack head-first into the high ceiling of the underground room and fell down the the ground with a splat!

Naruto walked over to Ichigo's body, looked him over, and said to himself "He ain't dead so I guess I'll have to train him for real tomorrow." He walked to Urahara and said "I'll be back tomorrow. Fix him up so I can train him for real or else I'm using you for target practice." Kisuke gulped and nodded as the legendary soul reaper walked past him to head to the ladder. "Also you really should build an elevator for this place." Naruto as he climbed out.

After months of writer's block the next chapter is out. Hopefully it won't take me another year to get the next chapter out.

also vote on my poll.


	3. petition

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo


End file.
